Sailor Moon – The Return of the Darkkingdom
by Sailor Firecrystal
Summary: Das ist meine eigene sechte Staffel von Sailor Moon und da kommen auch Charaktere vor die ich erfunden habe wenn ihr sie benutzen wollt fragt mich ...
1. Prolog – The Return!

**Sailor Moon – The Return of the Darkkingdom and the Arise of the New Senshis!**

**Prolog – The Return! **

In der Nacht! Alles schlief Ruhig! Nur wusste noch niemand was Geschehen sollte. Am

Nordpol! Dort entstand am Punkt D, wo einst die Sailor Senshis, dass Darkkingdom besiegt

hatten, wieder das Einzigste Darkkingdom. Im inneren der Festung . Vor einem Thron

knieten die acht Generäle. Das waren Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Malachit, Quarzit,

Onyx und Aquarit. „Erhebt euch meine Generäle! Endlich können wir Rache an den elenden

Sailor Senshis nehmen." sagte Königin Perilia. „Ehrewerte Königin Perilia lasst mir bitte

den Vortritt! Auch wenn ich damals Versagt habe ich werde es wieder gut machen!" sagte

Jadeite. „Nun gut, aber enttäusche mich nicht wieder!" sagte Perilia.

Somit verschwand Jadeite in seine Räumlichkeiten! „Ich werde unsere ehrenwerte Königin

Perilia nicht enttäuschen und ihr die Seelenkristalle bringen! Mach dich auf meine Rache

gefasst Tokyo!" sagte Jadeite. Somit verschwand der Erste der acht Generäle in einem

schwarzem Licht in die Richtung von Tokyo!

Am nächsten Morgen im Hause Tsukino! „Bunny steh auf sonst kommst du wieder zu

spät!" rief Mrs. Tsukino. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten!" murmelte Bunny. „Diesem

Mädchen kann man nicht helfen!" sagte Ikuko wieder. „Ahh! Ich komme zu Spät! Mama

wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt!" rief Bunny! „Ich habe dich geweckt, aber du wolltest

nicht aufstehen!" sagte die Blauhaarige.

„Tschüss Mama, sehen uns heute nach der Schule." Dann rannte Bunny aus der Haustür und

in Richtung Schule. Sie kam wieder fünf Minuten zu spät! „Fräulein Tsukino sie sind

wieder einmal zu Spät, also vor die Tür!" sagte Mrs. Haruna. Also ging Bunny vor die Tür.

„Wie kann man ein nettes Mädchen wie mich nur vor die Tür schicken!" sagte die

Blondhaarige. „Oh man Bunny bist du wieder einmal vor die Tür geschickt worden, weil du

zu Spät gekommen bist!" sagte Ami. „Ami ein Glück dich zu sehen die blöde Haruna hat

mich mal wieder vor die Tür gesetzt nur, weil ich ein bisschen verschlafen hab!" sagte das

Mädchen mit den Odangos. „Fräulein Mizuno reden sie nicht soviel mit dieser Versagerin

und Fräulein Tsukino sie werden heute wieder einmal nachsitzen, aber nun in die Klasse mit

ihnen!" sagte Mrs. Haruna. Also folgte Bunny ihr und winkte Ami noch einmal. Der Rest

des Schultages verging genauso langsam und langweilig. Das Nachsitzen war auch eine

Qual, weil Bunny nur noch bei ihrem Mamoru sein wollte.

Anderswo in Tokyo wurde von einem blondhaarigen Mann ein Haarstudio aufgemacht!

„Bestimmt werde ich hier die Person finden die den reinsten Seelenkristall hat." sagte

Jadeite. „Meister, ich werde viele Kunden anlocken damit ihr dann ihre Seelenkristalle

Überprüfen könnt." sagte Byakorina. „Tu das Byakorina meine Friseurdämonin." sagte der

Blondhaarige General. „Wie ihr wünscht Meister!" sagte die Dämonin.

Wieder in Bunnys Schule! Sie hatte das Nachsitzen auch hinter sich gebracht und flitzte

dann nach Hause schmiss ihre Tasche in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich Luna ihre Katze und

machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Hikawa Tempel. Als sie dort ankam wurde sie auch

schon von Ray und den anderen Mädchen erwartet. „Schön euch zusehen Mädels!" rief das

blondhaarige Mädchen. „He Mädels schaut mal was ich auf dem Weg von der Schule

bekommen habe." sagte Minako. „He lass mal diesen Flyer sehen!" sagten die Anderen.

Dann sahen sie sich den Flyer an und staunten nicht schlecht was dort stand.

**Frisurentraumland**

Kommen sie in das neu eröffnete Frisurentraumland und lassen sich eine traumhafte neue

Frisur machen. Am Eröffnungstag sind alle Frisuren kostenlos.

„Oh da müssen wir hin Mädels!" sagte Makoto. „Nein ihr müsst doch Lernen!" sagte Luna.

Aber Alle überhörten den Einwurf der Katze und machten sich auf in den Laden der in

Tokyo-Mitte lag! Als sie dort ankamen fanden sie viele junge Frauen vor dem Laden stehen.

Sie wollten sich alle eine neue Frisur machen lassen. Plötzlich kam der Blondhaarige

Geschäftsführer aus dem Geschäft und ging direkt auf die fünf Mädchen zu. „Meine

Damen würden sie mir bitte mit in das Geschäft folgen" sagte der General freundlich.

Bunny und die Anderen folgten ihm. „Bitte Platz zu nehmen, meine vier Assistentinnen

werden sich gleich um sie kümmern! Junge Miss mit dem schwarzen Haar würden sie mir

dort hinüber folgen!" sagte Jadeite freundlich. Also folgte ihm Ray und nahm an dem

Frisiertisch Platz. Er nahm Rays Haare vorsichtig in seine Hände und spülte sie mit

warmem Wasser ab und nahm dann ein kleines Fläschen mit Shampoo in die Hände. Auf

dem Fläschen war das Zeichen des Mars er nahm es glücklich in die Hände und verteilte

das Shampoo vorsichtig in seinen Händen und massierte es in Rays Haare ein. Diese fühlte

sich sehr wohl in der Gegenwart des Blondhaarigen. Jadeite erinnerte sich das er so was

schon einmal getan hatte nur er wusste nicht mehr wann und wo. Also vergaß er die

Erinnerung. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Plan kümmerte er sich weiter Liebevoll um die Haare

von Ray. Diese war bei der wohltuenden Massage eingeschlafen. Auch Bunny und die

anderen wurden gut behandelt. Doch plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts tauchten Nephrite,

Kunzite und Zoisite auf ebenfalls mit drei Fläschen in der Hand mit den Zeichen von

Jupiter, Venus und Merkur darauf. Sie begannen sich um die Haare der drei anderen

Mädchen zu kümmern. Sie lächelten glücklich und kümmerten sich um die Mädchen sie

wussten auch nicht wieso sie es taten. Doch es hatte irgendetwas mit einer Erinnerung aus

der Vergangenheit zu tun, doch den glücklichen Augenblick wollten sie sich nicht nehmen

lassen und an ihren Auftrag denken. Wie in einer Trance kam auch Mamoru und kümmerte

sich weiter um Bunnys Haare. Alle Fünf Männer hatten die Haare fertig gewaschen und

getrocknet. Da geschah das schreckliche! Auf einmal erschien ein schwarzer Schatten und

manipulierte die vier glücklichen Männer und drei davon verschwanden, aber sie ließen

die Fläschen da. Und auch Jadeite war wieder der Fiesling und er schnippte mit seinem

Finger an das Fläschen dachte er nicht.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien die Dämonin! Er blieb noch anwesend und lächelte bösartig.

„Was war denn Los und wieso fühle ich mich so wohl!" sagte Ray. Den Anderen erging es

nicht besser. Sie waren auch in diesem Wohlfühlzustand. Plötzlich erschien eine junge Frau.

„Ah die Damen hat es ihnen bei uns gefallen. Denn Lebend kommen sie hier nicht mehr

hinaus." sagte Byakorina. „Bemüh dich nicht ich werde mich um sie kümmern halt nur die

Schwarzhaarige in deinem Bann, denn ich will ihren Seelenkristall sehen." sagte Jadeite.

Vor den fünf Mädchen stand der Blondhaarige Mann in einer grauen Uniform. Die

Mädchen konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen. „Eh Leute, ich seh wohl nicht richtig!" sagte

Bunny. Mamoru erwachte gerade aus seiner Trance! „Bunny mein Schatz, was mach ich

denn hier?" fragte Mamoru verwirrt. Mamoru schaute nun auch auf den Blondhaarigen

Mann und erschrak! „Aber das kann nicht wahr sein!" sagte Er wieder! Wir haben sie doch

damals besiegt! „Es wird wohl nicht anders gehen als sie noch einmal zu bekämpfen! Dabei

habe ich mir doch endlich friedliche Zeiten gewünscht!" sagte Bunny und holte ihre

Brosche hervor!" Dann riefen die vier Mädchen nach einander:

„**MOON ETERNAL MAKE – UP!"**

„**MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE – UP!"**

"**JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE – UP!"**

"**VENUS STAR POWER MAKE – UP!" **

Plötzlich griff Mamoru in seine Jackentasche und beförderte eine rote Rose zu Tage und

mit diese verwandelte er sich in Tuxedo Mask. „Du hast es gewagt unsere Freundin

gefangen zu nehmen, so etwas lassen wir nicht durchgehen und werden dich im Namen des

Mondes bestrafen!" sagten die vier Senshis. „Das ich nicht lache, denn ich bin nicht mehr

derselbe Schwächling wie früher Sailor Senshis. Macht euch auf etwas gefasst!" sagte

Jadeite. Damit griff er die Mädchen und auch den Tuxedo mit einem Ball aus schwarzer

Energie an.

Inzwischen griff Byakorina in Rays Körper und ergriff ihren Seelenkristall. Diese Schrie in

Pein auf. Plötzlich erschien ein feuerrot glühender Seelenkristall. „Meister Jadeite, ich habe

ihren Seelenkristall!" sagte die Dämonin. „Dann gib ihn Mir damit ich ihn Prüfen

kann!" sagte der blondhaarige General.

„Das lassen wir nicht zu!" sagten plötzlich vier weibliche Stimmen.

„Wir sind hierher gekommen um diesen Planeten vor allem bösen zu Beschützen, denn die

Outer Senshis sind jeder Zeit bereit!" sagten die vier Senshis. Dann griffen sie an!

„**SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" **

„**SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"**

„**DEAD SCREAM!"**

„**SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"**

„Verdammt wer seit ihr?" fragte Jadeite. „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren!" sagte

Haruka. „Haruka und die Anderen, was macht ihr hier? Wir dachten ihr seid auf

Reisen!" sagte Bunny!" „Als wir die Gefahr spürten sind wir zurückgekehrt!" sagten die

Vier gemeinsam. „Also noch mehr Senshis! Dann verschwinde ich mit dem Seelenkristall

eben!" sagte der Blondhaarige wieder!" „Du wirst nicht damit verschwinden und Freunde

bitte seid Vorsichtig er hat Rays Seele bei sich!" sagte Bunny hektisch.

„Verstanden!" sagten Alle. Damit griffen die anderen drei Senshis an.

„**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" **

„**MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"**

„**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" **

"**MOON TIARA ACTION!" **

"Ihr werdet meinem Meister nichts tun!" sagte die Dämonin und lenkte die Attacken ab.

Alle schauten mit erschreckten Gesichtern auf ihre abgelenkten Attacken. Diese flogen alle

auf Bunny zu und die wurde getroffen, weil sie dadurch in eine Ohnmacht dann fiel.

„Verdammt Bunny!" schrieen Alle. „Wir versuchen den Seelenkristall von Ray zurück zu

bekommen." sagten die Outers. „Dann versuchen wir Bunny wach zu bekommen." sagten

die drei Inners. Diese war plötzlich vor dem Mondpalast und verwandelte sich dort in

Prinzessin Serenity. „Wieso bin ich denn auf einmal auf dem Mond?" fragte sich Serenity.

„Weil du neue Kräfte brauchst um diesmal gegen das Königreich des Dunklen zu

bestehen." sagte die Königin.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Outers den Seelenkristall von Ray zurückerobert und

schauten den General wütend an. Dieser lächelte nur hämisch und griff die Mädchen

wieder an. „Verdammt, wenn doch nur die Prinzessin wieder wach wäre." sagte Michiru.

Serenity hingegen hatte ein Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter der Königin. „Mutter, wie soll ich

noch stärker werden." fragte die Prinzessin. „In dem du deinen Sternenkristall mit deinem

Silberkristall verbindest, mein Liebling!" sagte die silberhaarige Frau. „Was mein

Sternenkristall soll ich benutzen und wie verbinde ich die beiden Kristalle?" fragte die

Blondhaarige nun wieder. „Indem du in den Saal der Gebete gehst und dort vor dem

Kristallturm betest." sagte die Königin nun wieder. Also ging Prinzessin Serenity in den

Saal der Gebete und fing vor dem Kristallturm an zu beten. Nach einer Stunde des Betens

erschien plötzlich ihre Sternenkristallblume. Königin Selenity entnahm sanft den

Sternenkristall ihrer Tochter und hielt ihn dann in den Händen. Einige Minuten danach

erschien der Silberkristall. Wie von Selbst verschmolzen die beiden Kristalle zum

Sternensilberkristall und ließen sich dann in einer sternenförmigen Brosche mit dem

Emblem des Mondes nieder. Danach öffnete die Prinzessin wieder die Augen und sah die

Brosche an. „Sie ist Wunderschön!" sagte Serenity nun. „Ja das ist sie, aber du musst

zurück um deinen Freundinnen zu helfen! Um dich zu verwandeln musst du dann:

„**MOON STARSEED CRYSTAL POWER MAKE – UP!"** sagen! „Denn dann

verwandelst du dich **SAILOR MOON STARSEED!"** sagte Königin Selenity. „Ich danke

dir Mutter!" sagte Serenity noch einmal. Damit erwachte sie dann aus ihrer Ohnmacht und

lächelte ihre Freundinnen an. „Ein Glück Bunny!" sagten Alle. „Woher hast du die neue

Brosche?" fragte Ami. „Von meiner Mutter der Königin Selenity!" sagte Bunny. Damit

nahm das Mädchen mit den Odangos die Brosche in die Hand und rief dann.

„**MOON STARSEED CRYSTAL POWER MAKE – UP!"**

Dann verwandelte sich Bunny in **SAILOR MOON STARSEED**. Diese trug nun einen

Fuku der Silbern war und die Schleifen dagegen Goldfarbenen. Die Stiefel waren auch in

Silber gehalten und nur das obere Ende hatte eine leichte Goldverzierung. Der Rock

bestand aus vier Schichten die alle silbern waren und von goldenen Bändern gehalten

wurden. Das Diadem bestand auch nicht mehr aus Gold sondern war aus Silber und hatte

einen kleinen Stern mit Halbmond als Eingravierung drinnen. Die Ohrringe waren nun

kleine goldene Sterne. Alle bestaunten Bunnys neue Uniform und schauten sie auch noch

eine Weile an. Dann aber kam plötzlich ein Schwarzer Energieball auf sie zu und eine

Dämonin die ihre Krallen ausgefahren hatte, dann mit diesen Krallen die Senshis des

Uranus streifte. „Ahhhh!" schrie diese dann in ihrer Pein „Das wagst du nicht noch einmal

mit meiner Partnerin zu machen!" sagte die Senshi des Neptun und griff dann an.

„**DEEP SUBMERGE!"**

Die Attacke traf Byakorina mit voller Wucht. Diese schaute wütend wie eine begossene

Pudelin auf ihre Feindäninnen. Um nicht noch weiter kämpfen zu müssen erschien plötzlich

vor Sailor Moon ihr neuer Mondstab. Dieser hatte oben einen Stern und darunter war der

typische Halbmond. Dann griff die Prinzessin mit ihrer finalen Attacke an.

„ **MOON STARSEED CRYSTAL KISS!"**

Dann war die Dämonin nur noch ein häufchen Asche. „Wir werden uns wieder sehen Sailor

Senshis und dann kriege ich den Seelenkristall!" sagte Jadeite und war dann verschwunden.

„Also ist wieder kein Frieden auf der Erde und wir haben einen Feind zu bekämpfen." sagte

Moon. Alle Senshis und ihr Tuxedo schauten in den nächtlichen Himmel. Da wussten sie

noch nicht was noch alles auf sie zu kommen sollte.


	2. Kapitel 1 – The new School!

**Kapitel 1 – The new School!**

Am nächsten Morgen nachdem Bunny wieder einmal verschlafen hatte lief sie wie gehetzt

zur Schule. Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie von einer anderen Katze beobachtet wurde. Als die

Blondhaarige an ihrer Schule ankam wurde sie schon von einer wütenden Miss Haruna

erwartet. „Fräulein Tsukino sofort ins Klassenzimmer denn ich habe eine Ankündigung zu

machen!" sagte die Lehrerin. Bunny schaute nur verwundert ihre Lehrerin an und rannte

dann in das Klassenzimmer. Als sie sich gesetzt hatte fing Miss Haruna gleich mit ihrer

Ansprache an. „Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen ab morgen werden sie eine andere

Schuluniform tragen, denn die Jubaan Junior Highschool und eine neue Highschool haben

sich zusammen geschlossen und deshalb werden sie ab morgen auf die International Sky

Highschool gehen." sagte Miss Haruna. „Hmm…Miss Haruna wer ist die junge Dame

neben ihnen?" fragte Naru. „Oh das ist Hikari Ashiyama eure neue Mitschülerin die auch

morgen dann mit euch in die neue Highschool gehen wird. Den restlichen Tag habt ihr frei

und nutzt ihn sinnvoll." sagte die Lehrerin wieder. Alle Schüler machten sich schnell vom

Acker außer Bunny, Ami und Makoto diese sammelten sich um Hikari. Dabei ahnten sie

nicht das sie von einer Katze mit dem Zeichen des Leo beobachtet wurden. „Hallo Hikari

hast du Lust mit uns zu einer Freundin zu kommen?" fragten die drei Mädchen. „Gerne

doch!" sagte Hikari. Also machten sich die vier Mädchen auf den Weg zum Hikawa

Tempel. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht wie sie verfolgt wurden von einer gewissen Katze die

ein Auge auf Hikari geworfen hatte.

Als die Mädchen am Tempel ankamen erwartete sie Ray schon. „Oh Hallo, warum seid ihr

diesmal so pünktlich und wer ist dieses Mädchen?" fragte Ray. „Wir haben für den

restlichen Tag frei, weil wir ab Morgen in eine neue Schule gehen werden und zwar auf die

International Sky Highschool. Dieses Mädchen ihr Name ist Hikari ist heute neu in die

Klasse gekommen und wir haben sie heute mitgebracht damit du sie kennen lernen kannst

Ray." sagte Ami. „Aha also schön dich kennen zulernen Ray, aber ich muss nun los! Habe

noch Nachhilfe! Man sieht sich!" sagte Hikari. Also ging sie los und nahm den nächsten

Bus zu ihrem Nachhilfe Kurs. „Ein nettes Mädchen!" sagte Ray.

Inzwischen im Königreich des Dunklen. Königin Perilia war maßlos erzürnt das Jadeite

versagt hatte! „Königin Perilia vergebt mir, ich werde euch einen Seelenkristall einer Sailor

Senshi beschaffen!" sagte Jadeite ängstlich! „Das will ich auch hoffen du weißt welche

Strafe dich erwartet wenn du versagen solltest …" sagte Perilia. „Sicher Mylady!" sagte der

General. Damit verschwand der Blondhaarige dann aus dem Thronsaal …. „Verdammt

hätte ich doch bloß diesen Seelenkristall!" sagte der Grauuniformierte wieder. „Meister

Jadeite gebt mir dieses Mal den Auftrag …. Ich werde euch den Seelenkristall

bringen." antwortete Todereshina.

„Dann tu es und versage nicht …!" sagte der Blondhaarige wieder. Damit verschwand die

Dämonin wieder und machte sich auf den Weg nach Tokio. Dort verkaufte sie Blumen die,

die Anlocken sollten die einen Seelenkristall der Planeten in sich tragen … Durch Zufall

kam gerade Makoto vorbei und sah sich die Blumen an …. … „Wunderschön, ich werde

Ray eine Schenken!" sagte Mako … Und kaufte dann eine Blume und machte sich auf den

Weg zum Hikawa Tempel … Als sie bei Ray ankam sah sie gerade wie eine kleine weisse

Katze mit einem fremdartigen Symbol verschwand … Sie ging den Tempel hoch und sah

die Anderen sofort … „Na … wer war denn das Mädchen …?" fragte Mako.

„Eine neue Schülerin die ab Morgen mit uns auf die Sky Highschool gehen wird" sagte die

Blondhaarige. „Aha und ich werde mein bestes geben ihr ein gutes Einleben zu gewähren!

Ach ja, kennt jemand die Katze die vorhin hinter der Neuen hergelaufen ist. „Nein!" sagten

Alle gemeinsam.

Inzwischen war Todereshina in Tokyo angekommen und hatte sich als Verkäuferin

verkleidet und warb für ihren neuen Laden. Dabei traf sie auf Hikari die gerade zu ihrem

Nachhilfeunterricht unterwegs war und drückte ihr einen Werbezettel in die Hand.

Hikari bedankte sich und ging dann weiter. Mikos verfolgte sie weiter bis zu ihrer

Nachhilfeschule und beobachtete dann diese. „Prinzessin endlich habe ich euch gefunden!"


	3. Kapitel 2 : The Light of the Lion awakes

**Kapitel 2 : The Light of the Lion awakes !**

Hikari kam nach zwei Stunden nach Hilfe wieder aus dem Gebäude und sah sich den Zettel

an. „Hmm ein Blumengeschäft … vielleicht seh ich es mir Mal an." sagte Sie. Plötzlich

tapste Mikos auf sie zu. „Hmm süsse Katze, nur ich kann dich leider nicht mit nach Hause

nehmen, dann würde ich eine menge Stress mit meinen Eltern bekommen." sagte Hikari

traurig. Damit ging sie dann los und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bus, aber Mikos folgte

ihr beharrlich.

Hikari sah sich noch einmal um und schüttelte den Kopf zu Mikos und dann rannte sie los.

Mikos schaute ihr verdutzt hinterher, aber er lies sich nicht abhängen und folgte ihr bis zu

dem Blumenladen. Dort ging dann Hikari hinein und sah sich erstmal um. Plötzlich kamen

Bunny und ihre Freundinnen mit einer Katze dazu und betraten auch den Laden. Mikos sah

sich die Katze an und erkannte den Halbmond und versteckte sich erstmal. „Was macht

Luna die Katze der Königin der weissen Mondes hier? fragte sich Mikos und beobachtete

die Situation weiter.

Inzwischen hatte Bunny auch Luna abgesetzt und diese lief dann aus dem Geschäft. Hmm

sie ging in die Seitenstrasse und entdeckte Mikos. „Hallo Mikos, du die Katze des

Löwenzeichens hier!" sagte Luna. „Luna! Was machst du hier ist deine Herrin die

Prinzessin des weissen Mondes auch hier!" sagte dann Mikos. Luna nickte nur und sah ihn

an. „Meine Aufgabe ist es die Zodiac Senshi zu finden, weil sie gebraucht werden und ich

bitte es dich nicht deinen Kriegerinnen zu sagen!" sagte Mikos. Luna nickte nur.

Im Laden sahen sich alle um und bewunderten die Blumen. Plötzlich ein schwarzhaariger

älterer Herr und übergab jeden der Damen eine Blume. Dieses entzogen den Mädchen

langsam aber sicher die Energie. Nur bei Hikari funktionierte es nicht so richtig.

Plötzlich kam auch die junge Frau dem hinteren Teil des Ladens und lächelte nur finster

und sah sich dann die Mädchen an. Sie verwandelte sich dann in eine Dämonin und ging

schlagartig auf die bewusstlosen Mädchen zu.

Auf einmal schrie Hikari laut auf. Doch Luna und Mikos konnten erstmal nicht in das

Gebäude , weil es abgesichert war durch einen Hangartor. Auf einmal hatte sich nämlich

der ältere Mann in General Jadeite verwandelt und ging auf Rei zu. Hikari sprang

schützend vor Rei, aber wurde von Todereshina zurückgezogen und gegen die Wand

geschleudert. Luna und Mikos hatten inzwischen ein Schlupfloch gefunden und waren in

das Gebäude eingedrungen. Die beiden Katzen sahen, wie sich Jadeite über Rei beugte

und in ihre Brust griff. Die Erwachte und starrte Ihn an und schrie dann von Schmerzen

gepeinigt auf.

Inzwischen hatte sich Hikari wieder aufgerichtet und blickte die Dämonin sauer an. Die

lächelte nur Bemitleidend. „Menschlein, du hast keine Chance ich kriege auch deine Seele,

damit stürzte sie auf Hikari zu und wollte ihren Brustkorb zerfetzten, damit ihr

Seelenkristall zum Vorschein kam. Doch es geschah etwas anderes denn Hikari leuchtete

plötzlich in einer tiefroten Aura auf und Mikos sprang in die Luft und lies eine Brosche

erscheinen.

Bunny, Ami, Makoto und Minako waren noch immer bewusstlos, bekamen aber nichts mit

von Reis qualen. Diese Schrie qualvoll auf als ihr Seelenkristall erschien in einem

leuchtenden rot. Jadeite besah sich diesen genau.

Inzwischen war Mikos zu Hikari geschlichen und sprach sie an: „Lady Hikari, bitte hört

mir zu und nehmt diese Brosche!" sagte Mikos. „Was eine Katze die sprechen kann, was

willst du von mir und was soll ich mit dieser Brosche? fragte dann Hikari. „Das Mädchen

da ist in Gefahr du musst sie retten. Denn du bist Sailor Leo die Anführerin der Zodiac

Senshi. Verwandle dich und rette sie, denn den Rest erkläre ich dir später also sage **LEO**

**ZODIAC CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"** sagte Mikos.

Hikari nickte und rief dann: **„LEO ZODIAC CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" **Dann

verwandelte sie sich in dem sich blaue Schleifen um ihren Körper legten und ihren Fuku

bildeten. Sie hatte dann eine Schwarze Hotpants mit roten Streifen drin an und ein

Schwarzes Bustier mit einer roten Schleife drauf an, wo drauf auch die Brosche platziert

war. Dann trug sie noch schwarze rote Stiefel die passend zu ihrem Sailor Outfit passten. In

der Linken hat trug sie ihren Talisman, dass **LEO SABER!**

Die Dämonin wurde bleich als sich der Nebel lichtete und eine Sailor Senshi vor ihr Stand

und auch Jadeite staunte nicht schlecht. „Ich bin hier im Zeichen des Leo und der anderen

Sterne um diesen Planeten zu beschützen. Ich bin Sailor Leo und im Zeichen des Löwen,

werde ich euch bestrafen." sagte Leo. Damit machte sie sich zum Angriff bereit und hielt

ihr Schwert mutig hoch.

„Der Löwe, dass ich nicht Lache!" rief die Dämonin. Damit lief sie mit gewetzten Krallen

auf Leo zu und wollte das Schwert in Stücke fetzen. Doch Leo war schneller und rief:

**„LEO SABER BLAST!"** und vernichtete die Dämonin und dann ging sie auf Jadeite zu,

schlug Ihm den Kristall aus der Hand und der General verschwand. Danach besah sie sich

den Kristall. „Mikos leider nein, dass ist nicht das was wir Suchen!" sagte Leo und damit

verschwanden Sie und die Katze, aber vorher gaben sie den Seelenkristall zurück.

Als die Beiden verschwunden waren erwachten Rei und ihre Freundinnen. Sie wunderten

sich was geschehen war und baten Luna um eine Kurzfassung der Geschehnisse. Luna

klärte sie auf, dass sie von einer neuen Kriegerin gerettet wurden, aber das sie nicht

erkennen konnte wer sich hinter der Kriegerin verbarg.


End file.
